The regulation of indoor temperature, such as the interior of a home or office, is most commonly monitored and controlled by a thermostat. When an indoor temperature falls below or rises above a desired temperature setting (e.g., a thermostat setting), the thermostat activates a heating/cooling system to warm or cool the indoor temperature to the desired temperature setting.
A thermostat, in its simplest form, must be manually adjusted to change the indoor air temperature. For example, thermostats may be manually activated by turning a knob or positioning a lever to a desired temperature setting, which engages a heating/cooling system to increase or decrease interior temperature if the temperature changes from the desired setting.
More modern thermostats are digitally programmable and can automatically respond to changes in temperature and control heating/cooling in response thereto, to maintain a constant temperature. Most thermostats, whether manual or programmable, have a visible temperature display that shows the current temperature of an area in proximity to the thermostat and the temperature at which the thermostat is set.
Thermostats function in response to changes in ambient temperature in an environment. Therefore, to function properly, a home thermostat is typically located about 5 feet off the ground and about 2 feet away from an outside wall. It should not be exposed to any direct heat sources, such as, sunlight or other heating or cooling appliances. It is also best not to put a thermostat near a staircase or in a corner because they affect the circulation of air.
Because thermostats are for the most part manually operated and because there are limitations as to their placement in the home, challenges arise for certain individuals who may need to operate these important home devices. For example, because thermostats must be positioned high on a wall, they are out of reach for individuals confined to wheelchairs or with impaired mobility. Current thermostat models are also inaccessible to individuals with visual impairments because there is no way to adjust the temperature to the desired setting without the ability to view the temperature display.
There is lacking a thermostat that can be operated by individuals who are physically disabled or limited in their mobility or sight, which allows them the independence to control and achieve a comfortable home climate.